


Lovely Things

by derangedbeauty



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedbeauty/pseuds/derangedbeauty
Summary: Short, sweet and simple.





	

I looked at my right, my eyes falling on your soft and sleepy features. Your eyes lightly shut and your chest softly moving up and down, up and down...

I remember how peaceful you looked then, how you just seemed to hold beauty in everything you do. I remember brushing a hand against your cheek, careful to be gentle as to not disturb your slumber, but I found myself smiling when you shifted sleepily under my touch.

The sunlight was breaking through the window blinds and the clock told us it was almost time, but I didn't want to awake you. Instead, my hand still brushed against your skin as I took in your every feature. Your lips were parted slightly, and your hair was sprawled out against the pillows in a tangled mess, and I knew if your eyes were open, you'd be telling me not to look.

I didn't really care. You always looked beautiful to me no matter what, but you just couldn't see it. You could never see it, and I was always left wondering why. But that didn't matter right now.

I knew we had to leave soon, but this moment seemed too good to let it pass so quickly. I wanted to stay here with you under the soft covers, having our legs tangle together as you'd soothe me back to sleep.

The memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. I came home exhausted, and you were waiting in my bed. You smiled at me, and it was something about your smile that told me everything would be okay. So I crawled in with you, and the feel of your arms around me felt like home. I closed my eyes against you, and I remember how I buried myself in your scent. Your whispering words and soft kisses against my forehead left the butterflies fluttering about. The feel of your fingers brushing against my hair would calm me down, and your soft breathing was all that could be heard... lulling me to the world of dreams.


End file.
